And We're Off
by Boo's Castle
Summary: Who wouldn't be bored after an adventure with the Hero from the Sky. Join Heather in another adventure as she helps, in her own devilish way, with the Grand Magic Games. She randomly yells for Gray to put his clothes on, but how did she know? How will the team react to her awesome but random personality? (Don't have to read Snapping Isn't Always a Good Past Time)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And once again, you don't have to read my other story, but by all means, if you want to go ahead. I'm not one to complain. Anywho, second story! Whoop! Whoop! I love making randomness appear! I can't wait to get started, so without further ado, even though I'm feel like I'm forgetting something, we're off! *gives out awesome muffins for the start of this story and bows as a curtain rises* Huh, I didn't know I was on a stage. Anywho! Enjoy... *the lights dim and the story starts***

* * *

"Agh! I'm soooo bored!" I complain. Hello! My name is Heather Braun. Braun is pronounced like bronze but of course without the z sound. A few weeks ago… actually, it was yesterday in real time, but in my head it had been a few weeks; anyway, I found out I had this ability to go in and out of games, movies, books, and shows. Therefore, stopping time here and making an adventure in whatever world I wanted basically. My last adventure had ended a few hours ago; me leaving my newfound friends with Ghirahim forced into a pink sparkly dress; but I was already bored out of my mind. One does not simply venture into Skyloft, call a Demon Lord a prostitute in Skyview Temple, make a giant flaming rock eat spicy food in Eldin, and get thrown off into an abyss by said prostitute, who insists I call him Ghirahim; without feeling the horrible emotion of boredom afterwards. I sigh again, how do you get out of boredom after that?

I face palm. With another adventure of course! A smile sets on my face as I snap into the next adventure… No, literally, I snapped. And that was when I realized this whole adventure thing had its downfall. I am currently falling out of the sky while mentally kicking my own ass. I really need to learn how to not fall out of the sky.

"What the bloody hell?! Why does it always seem like I'm falling out of the bloody sky more than a professional skydiver does in a year?! I must be mental. In any case, since there is nothing else I can do to save my sorry ass, I'll do the most logical thing… HELP! I'M FALLING AND I CAN'T GET UP… I MEAN STOP!" I shout out, damning the life alert commercials, hoping anybody heard me, I swear, this is the only defect of having this power. You'll see why in do time, in do time.

I hear footsteps below me and I sigh in relief, at least I know which way I'm falling. Wait… if I can hear the footsteps… that means… I refused to look down at my own demise. (A/N: haha, see what I did there? Demise? Route E, heh.)

Suddenly I felt tiny paws on my back and a change of direction as the air around me slows to a stop; or maybe I do… Hmm. I stay suspended in air, catching my breath and trying to get the beating of my heart to slow down.

"Nice catch, Happy!" A boy with pink hair yells. I would've have smiled if I wasn't, you know, SUSPENDED 15 FEET OFF THE GROUND IN THE HANDS OF A CAT THAT COMPLAINED ABOUT LUCY BEING TO HEAVY!

"Aye sir!" Happy yells and sets me on the ground carefully. I turn to the cat and hug him, but not to death, that has to wait for someone else. I mentally smirk.

"Thank you sooo much!" I exclaim and turn to Natsu with a huge grin plastered on my face. I swear, I was going to start fangirling if I see the other two I have fangirled over countless of times.

"Natsu! You can't just run off like that!" A blonde complained, gasping for air as she rested with her hands on her knees.

"What's up with you all of a sudden Flame Brain?" A boy with black hair exclaims, running up.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu exclaims. Oh boy, here we go.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to comprehend that, stupid." Gray retaliates. I merely just face palm.

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" A girl with blue hair exclaims. Ah, Wendy, always trying to stop fights.

"Natsu, Gray. Stop it this instant." A red head demands with stern voice. And while Wendy is the most adorable one, Erza has the authority to stop them. They immediately stop and act buddy, buddy. Oh jeez, that deserves another face palm.

"Uhm…" I say in a small voice trying to contain my laughter. Everybody turns to me who still has Happy in my hands. He looks really happy for some reason… Heheheh, Happy looks happy, wow, sorry for that. Natsu grins over at me; acting like he never forgot I was there. I roll my eyes at him and smile at the rest of them.

"Hello, I'm Heather Braun, nice to meet you." I smile. "Finally." I say under my breath. I look down at Happy and he is eyeing my bag that is loosely around my waist. I sigh, that's why he hasn't tried getting out of my arms.

"Fine, but just this once, Happy." I say, shifting him to one arm and digging through my bag. Everybody is giving me really strange looks as I dig through my bag. I pull out a yellow ribbon with black trimmings, and a black with yellow trimmings.

"That's where they went! I needed them a few hours ago!" I say with a huff and shoving them back into my back. I pull out a sword and everyone gets tense until I put it back. I stuck my tongue out to the side, concentrating on finding an item, pulling out the most randomness things until finally I found what I was looking for.

"Aha! There it is!" I exclaim. I pull out a fresh fish and hand it to Happy who looked over ecstatic about it. I set him on the ground and everybody looks at me with wide eyes. I just shrug and look around.

"Sooo, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charles… I have to admit…" They all looked at me expectantly.

"I'm really lost." I say sheepishly and they all fall on their face.


	2. Nori

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. Stupid school. Anywho! Here ya go! Enjoy! *Throws muffins to people***

* * *

"Gray." I said not looking up from my book.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Clothes." I simply stated, turning the page in my book.

"What? Oh crap!" He yelled, freaking out at lack of clothing. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. When I got to the guild with the group today, the master wasn't in, so I ended up with a book I found in my bag; and with that, I seated myself at a table in a corner.

I scooted my chair back not looking up, and Natsu slammed into the part of the wall I was just sitting in front of. He got up and jumped back into the fight that was happening, and I scooted back to where I was previously and still didn't look up. I was reading a book about the types of magic and wondering which I should do. Maybe I should ask Cana… Yeah, that might be the best bet I have.

"Canaaaa!" I yelled out, putting my book on the table. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking a swig from her mug.

"Can you help me? I need advice!" I sounded like I was whining, but only a little bit. She sighed and came over with her cards. I was also introduced to everyone earlier, so it wasn't really surprising I knew everyone.

"What do you need advice in?" She questioned as she sat down.

"Erm… what magic I should do…" I stated rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"…Okay…" She said concentrated. I looked at her and saw her with her cards, telling my fortune. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at me, then back at the cards. "Do you have laminated cards of characters, or something like that?" My eyes lit up and I dug through my bag taking out the cards. They were drawings of my favourite characters from my favourite fandoms. They were the size of credit cards, and had the name of the character in the bottom left corner.

"Uhm… okay anyway, it says that you can use those in fighting and you also have a friend waiting for you… how does that even relate?" She looked really confused. I abruptly stood up and dashed for the door. I threw it open as I got strange expressions from people. I ran into said friend and I ended up on top of her. Groaning; I sat up, holding my head and looking down at Nori.

"Three… two… one." She counted down.

"NORI!" I glomped said girl and she grunted in response.

"H-Heather… C-can't breath…" She managed out. I let go automatically and stood us up.

"Sorry." I answered sheepishly.

An arm draped over my shoulder and Nori stepped back and looked away shyly.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked, peering at Nori.

"One of my best friends, Nori!" I exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, shrugging Natsu off.

"Come on, we got to get you out of that shy composure." I pulled her into the room and it was quiet. I waved at everybody.

"Guys, this is Nori, Nori… this is everyone. Now, go meet them!" I gently pushed her towards the group. Nori had green-hazel eyes that were absolutely beautiful. She also had brown shoulder length hair that was up in a hair tie with a green ribbon, matching her shirt. She was at least 5'6", which is 3" taller than me. I sighed, damn my shortness and me. She shyly socialized and I smiled, she is too adorable. Speaking of which, time to figure out what to do with these character cards.

I walked back outside with them in hand and went off to the side where I wasn't in the way. I picked out a certain card and thought about how to actually use this. Hmm, well if it was anything like a celestial wizard it should be easy. I threw the card up in the air, making it spin; I then caught it between my index finger and middle finger, slashing it through the air to my right.

"I choose you, Sheik!" I yelled out, and to my surprise, Sheik did a front flip over me and landed in front of me. Sheik then turned to me.

"You called for me?" She questioned. I nodded,

"I was seeing how it worked… so erm, do I have to make a contract or something." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"No, that is not necessary. We are here to serve you. If that is all, I will be taking my leave." Sheik pronounced then jumped into the air, disappearing after throwing a deu nut to blind me.

"Show off." I mumbled before heading inside.

* * *

**So, as you can see, I'm using my fandoms as my magic ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed. Have a nice day while I go play Kingdom Hearts that I bought yesterday :D LOVE YOU!**


	3. Why the Hell are There Six!

**Hellloooo again~! Sorry it took me so long, I've just ran out of ideas, and school has gotten to me. But alas, here is another chapter! I have a Relay For Life meeting to go to in about two hours. *sigh* At least I get food, I'm also dieing my hair! It's gonna be like Hikaru and Kaoru's hair color! Anyway, if I don't update tomorrow, Happy Valentine's Day! Or in my case this year, forever alone day u.u Heh, heh, Oh well, I gots cupcakes and shit to make for my friends. Read, review, and enjoy my fellow nerds! Or would it be otakus? Hmm... I will ponder this while fixing spaghetti-os heh heh. Adieu!**

* * *

I looked over my fairy tail emblem I had them put on the right side of my hip. Don't ask, it's really not worth explaining WHY I put it there, I just did. Aside from that, it was light green and all fabulous. I was, at the moment, walking around the guild looking for Nori.

"Norrrriiiii! Nooooorrrrriiii! Nori!" I yelled above the ruckus. I still couldn't find her.

"That's it! Cedric Diggory! I choose you!" I yelled out and Cedric popped out in front of me.

"Hey! What can I do for you?" He asked in a British accent.

"Alright! Go find Nori for me will ya? I can't find her in this sea of people!" He nodded and disappeared for his task. I smirked; British accents are amazing. Enough has been said. I, for some odd reason, get into the accent when I'm super pissed or something. It's hilarious to other people and that gets me even more aggravated.

"Is that all you needed?" Cedric asked, popping out in front of me once again. I smiled at him and nodded as Nori was passed over to me, like a child might I add.

"Thanks Ed- I mean Ced." I smiled politely. Robert Pattinson may not have looked right to play Edward, but he was really cute in Goblet of Fire. He nodded and disappeared. I turned to the shy girl and gave her a look.

"Nori…" I sighed and relaxed my composure.

"I have been looking for you for like an hour! I was starting to think we were A, starting to play hide and seek, or B you were avoiding me!" I stated. "Although, I wouldn't mind playing hide and seek, now is not the time!" I yelled out trying to get back on topic.

"Maybe I was avoiding you." She mumbled, but then smiled at me in a joking manner. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, okay, well, it's time for food so…" I grabbed her hand and led her over to a table. Mira-Jane set down some food for us and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks Mira!" I exclaimed. She smiled and walked away as I literally shoved the food down my throat. I was hungry. I finish my food and look at Nori who, might I add, had just taken her first bite.

"So, question." She looked at me as she took another bite, signaling me to go on.

"Can you still change into a sword, or is that out the window?" She blinked at me, and then swallowed.

"That's out the window. But I wouldn't be surprised if I could reequip. I mean, logically that is the best option for me right?" I nodded and then pouted my lip.

"That means I have to use my bobby pin with my green bow more often." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, not like I'm complaining." Nori's palm met her face.

"Heather… I'm just… I'm not going to even try…" She sighed. I grinned at her. The bobby pin with a light green bow I had could change into weapons. Just in case something was to happen that I needed a weapon at moments notice, it was there. It was really awesome too, I had Gondo, the black smith in Skyloft, make it for me when I was there. He's really amazing at his work. I had a plethora amount of weapons that I barely use because I had other methods of fighting, aka the now no more sword Nori! And now, I had my character cards I got at an anime convention… Don't ask. The guild master Makarov, had came in and now everyone was crowded around waiting for his or her results on who was going to be in the grand magic games. Apparently they were just getting back when I fell out of the sky and that was the reason they found.

"Alright… I'm going to announce the six members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." It became quiet to increase the tension, and I could practically hear dramatic music playing in the background… HOLD ON ONE MOMENT! DID HE JUST SAY SIX?! WHAT? If you're looking for a confused as fuck person to mess with right now, I'm your girl… well… not really, I'll still kick your ass.

"Natsu!" While I'm pondering over the extra person they're adding to the teams, Makarov yells out Natsu's name.

"Yeah!" He fist shoots into the air.

"Gray!" He yells out.

"Naturally." Cocky bastard.

"Erza!"

"Leave it to me." She states.

"Well of course those three would be chosen." Mira-Jane says.

"Three left." Lisanna states.

"Being chosen like that is a Man!" All right, I really don't even remotely understand what that even means.

"Juvia is going to be separated from Gray… No!" I slam my head on a table. That girl is just way too much.

"The remaining three… are Lucy, Wendy, and Heather!" What the hell?! HOW WAS I THROWN INTO THE MIX! I JUST GOT HERE… but then again, I did have that conversation with him before he gathered everybody around… Oh well, I won't complain anymore, I'll show people who undermine me that I'm a bad ass. I smiled.

Lucy and Wendy were really surprised and gasped. I just pat them on the back as Elfman started crying. I ignored everybody else and just let them have their moment of despair. I'm seriously trying to figure out how I got picked. I glanced at Nori and she looked as puzzled as I felt. I just shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile; to that, she nodded in response.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Heather." Erza stated, placing her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"I'm also looking forward to it." I gave her thumbs up. "I wont let my new team mates down." She nodded in understanding.

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Laxus, I thought…" I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the confidence.

"But you're sayin' it!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Everybody cheered.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. I smiled; this was going to be one weird adventure… oh… before I forget.

"Gray! Put your god damn clothes back on!"


	4. An Almost Punch to the Face

**Hey guys! Quick update! I wanted to get this chapter and the next out of the way before the games when chaos will ensue. But anyway, I will catch you guys later! ^-^ Read, review and Enjoy! Have an amazing day! *hands people muffins because I haven't don't that in a while***

* * *

A tick marked appeared above my head.

"Will you guys get up?" I whisper yelled at them. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charles were all sprawled out on the ground.

"We still don't feel well…?!" Wendy asked, exhausted. My palm met my face.

"Did it really work?" Gray asked, sitting up a bit. "The magic to unleash the second origin…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. People were starting to stare.

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." Lucy whined. I wanted to bang my head into a wall. People were staring all right. It made me uncomfortable, and the six on the ground weren't helping one bit.

"Yeesh." I looked over to Erza. "You people are pathetic." Everybody looked at the perfectly fine Erza and I.

"Way to be blunt." I sweat dropped.

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I bet she had her second origin all along." Gray grumpily replied.

"I buy that." Lucy said.

"Or her pain tolerance is better than yours." I replied with a shrug. The six on the ground deadpanned at what I said. I smirked and Natsu and Gray finally got what I was intending.

"Are you implying she's better than me?!" Natsu jumped up and yelled.

"That isn't true!" Gray yelled to defend his pride.

I laughed. "I bet you couldn't even beat me." I yawned. "But now is not a time for a fight, two against one. You wouldn't want people to think the Fairy Tail members are against each other." I smiled innocently as they stared at me with blank faces.

"At any rate," Natsu said, changing the subject. "I've never seen a city this huge before." Happy popped up with his paws raised.

"Aye!"

"Me neither!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It's bigger than Edolas's castle town." I smiled at them knowingly.

"So you finally made it…" We all looked over to see the master and members of the guild.

"Master!" Erza acknowledged him.

"I took care of all the entry paperwork." He started laughing. "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!" A guy exclaimed. I cracked my knuckles.

"Those guys?"

"The perennial last place losers?" The guy started laughing.

"Who just laughed?" Natsu looked over towards the group. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stifle it." Erza told Natsu, knowing he would take it to far.

"I'll handle this." I stated and walked over to them with a swish of my hair coming down between my shoulder blades and a third way down my back.

"I'm sure you'll be in last place again this year too." The first guy exclaimed. I smirked and shot my fist out, stopping about a centimeter from his face.

"Would you like to enter? I'm sure since we're perennial losers we won't stand a chance against you right? But then again, we _could_ just settle this right here. But we wouldn't want to be so casually judged when you don't even know us." The guy fell on his butt and I smirked at him.

"Careful, I might bite." I put my hand down to my side. "Don't underestimate us. You'll live to regret it." I turned on my heel and walked back to my group as the group of guys was just staring at me. At least I shut them. I smiled at my team innocently.

"What?" I tilted my head confused.

"Anybody that wants to laugh let them!" Makarov stated, first one to get out of initial shock.

"Okay." I looked at Jet and Droy with Happy and started laughing.

"Hey! Don't look at us and laugh!" They protested.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel… I mean," He coughed. "Do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore." He exclaimed pointing at us. "The way things are now, we can't face the first master who saved our lives!" I looked over at my teammates and noticed they all had a confident feeling about them. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately I have no idea what it is!" Makarov put down Asuka, and I stifled a laugh. I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to be telling _anybody_ that.

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" I rolled my eyes. The answer was obvious.

"The competition changes every year." Asuka ran to her dad.

"Pick me up!" He laughed at her.

"For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest…" Bisca exclaimed holding up a gun.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race." Jet said while running in place.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner…" Droy said in between bites of food.

"Oooh that looks good." I snuck over to him and tried to get some but he held it away from me. "Stingy." I crossed my arms in a huff and stood by the team again.

"I looked at the past records, but there seems to be no consistency with the events." Levy said with a sigh.

"So basically, expect the unexpected guys." I turned to them with a smile.

"Well then, we'll just play it by ear." I nodded at him. "I hope it's a battle though!"

"Typical." I rolled my eyes.

"Erza, read the official rule book by tomorrow."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Read this…?" She asked peering at the book.

"Leave it to me, I have windreading glasses."

"Yay! Leave it to Levy to save the day!" I exclaimed jumping up into the air.

"You're always prepared Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well! I'm gonna go explore! I'll be back at the hotel before midnight!" I ran off already knowing the rules. Now, time to mess with people. I grinned evilly.


	5. The Mexican Appears

**Yoo! How's it going on this lovely... Saturday morning? Yep! It's officially 1 in the morning, so enjoy with all my tiredness included. ^-^ On another note, yay for new character! Whoop whoop, and next chapter the games will start ^-^**

* * *

I tapped on a random person's shoulder and stifled my laugh as he turned around to see nothing. I was currently above him, as I had taken it to stay off the ground, and now, I looked like Spiderman without his web of doom. It was quite amusing, especially when I noticed somebody a few tables down from where I was hanging had delicious looking food. _Time to see how awesome I am._

Jumping from the ceiling to a different part of the ceiling is really hard work, if I do say so myself. I quietly made my way over and thought of something to do to get the food, luckily I didn't have to wait long as an opportunity in itself arose. I smirked to myself and grabbed a croissant unbeknownst to the girl at the table. I turned to look at the, oh so, conveniently placed distraction Natsu and Happy had brought in. They were in the middle of stuffing their faces as everybody was staring at them with a sweat drop. I smiled at them and grabbed another croissant, a crab leg, a muffin, and her drink. When she turned back around, I was gone.

Walking out of the restaurant, biting into my croissant, I noticed an odd sort of shop. I smiled and waltzed right in. _Ooh, costume shop, my lucky day!_

Shuffling through the random costumes, I came upon a beautiful top hat that reminded me of the mad hatter in all ways. Weird, I didn't think there would be such a costume. I shrugged picking it up and placing it on my head, smirking to myself. I am sooo getting this. I took it off my head and looked around a bit more, finding different things that I get drawn to, I smirk at myself then look down at my watch, which read 9:30. I sigh dejectedly and make my way over to the counter. I pay for myself and smile at the clerk as I exit, him returning the smile and I make my way around when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around and look curiously at the person who tapped me.

"Yes?" I question, and squint to get a better look at the guy in front of me in this low dim lighting. I notice he's Mexican and I get a feeling that I know him.

"Wow." The man says with an accent.

"…JUAN?!" I shout out and hug him. "Holy… What… How… AGH! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!" He laughs at my reaction and then shrugs.

"I dunno, it just sort of… happened…" I hold a hand to my head and nod.

"Alright, please tell me you aren't playing in the games." I state.

"I was kind of hoping you weren't going to be." He laughs nervously. I groan then perk up.

"Well, that means I can kick your ass again." I smirk at him and he shakes his head in response, laughing at me.

"That was ONE time!" He yells out.

"It still happened." I stated indifferently. "By the way, whose team are you on?" I ask.

"You'll find out." He stated mysteriously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, seriously." I poked him. "Tell me." When he shook his head and laughed at my failed attempt I smirked. "If it's Wild Four I am going to laugh my ass off mind you." I smirked and turned around. "I gotta go, tell me if you find anybody else we know, yeah?" I stated more than asked and raised my arm up to wave.

"Yeah, yeah. I might see you tomorrow." He laughed. I rolled my eyes but kept walking. Well, now I have to ponder this. How in the hell did one of my best friends get here? Well, nonetheless, I'm going to ponder this while eating at the hotel. I look up and find myself right outside HoneyBone. I smile, even when I'm lost in thoughts I end up going the right way. I go in and find Erza still in a towel.

"Erza… you're starting to look a lot like Gray right now, so I'm going to tell you what I tell him. Put some god damn clothes on!" I yell at her.

"Fine, fine." She waves me off and reequips into pajamas. I deadpan.

"Show off." I mumble under my breath and change into more comfortable pants while throwing a hoodie on and keeping my converse on. Might as well be comfortable, right?

I lay down on the bed closest to the window and waited for everyone to arrive. The door slams open and I lazily look up at them.

"About time guys, you're _so_ late." I smirked at them then it disappeared. "We're missing a certain blue haired girl…"


	6. And so it Begins Sort of

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm like soo tired so I'm going to wrap this note up for you guys so you an read! :D I talk about pie in here, and let me make one thing clear, I swear to you, I AM NOT CHEATING ON MY MUFFINS! They just... cherry pie. enough said, now read, review and enjoy the chapter! and don't worry, if you guys were wondering where Nori was, you'll see soon. **

* * *

"…You guys…" Erza began as they all sat down. I sat next to Erza with a smirk because I wasn't the one being reprimanded. "Where the hell were you all this time?" She asked with a tic mark.

"I had dinner that was no fun at all." Gray piped up.

"We got into a weird tangle with some people… or maybe we started it…" Lucy explained.

"I'm not gonna let them get away with it!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed at the same time.

"Getting away from that… I seriously wanna know where a certain blue haired girl is… anyone?"

"Wendy's not back yet?" Erza asked. I shook my head.

"Come to think of it…" Lucy started.

"She's late…" Gray finished. I face palmed. They aren't listening to a damn thing I say.

"I'm sure she's with Charles, so I doubt she's lost…" Happy piped up.

"It's almost midnight…" Erza stated, looking at the clock.

"That little girl is out this late…" Lucy freaked out at this fact she stated. "What should we do?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of your fantasy land Lucy, that's not going to happen." I stated matter of factly.

"Do all fiction writers have this kind of imagination?" Gray asked.

"Actually… Not that specific imaginations, but on a bad day we think of depressing plots that would bring people to tears like John Green!" I claimed, with a finger pointed in the air.

"However, there are those certain writers who are on the brink of insanity." I whispered to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Hey! We brought treats!" Elfman exclaimed while he and Lisanna walked in.

"Thanks guys! We really appreciate it." I stated with a carefree smile.

"Tomorrow's a big day!" Lisanna replied with a smile.

"Elfman! Lisanna!" Gray called out.

"Are you guys going to watch the Grand Magic Games, too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to be in it myself and show off for Lisanna and Nee-chan, but giving up is also a Man!" I blinked at him. How in the depths of any mind does that make sense? Oh well, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Good timing. Can I ask you a favor?" Erza asked Lisanna.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Actually, Wendy hasn't come back to the inn yet." Erza said. "And we're apparently not supposed to do anything until after midnight. (A/N: Holy shit, I'm sooo-tired haha.)

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Lisanna asked. I nodded from the back of the group, but since I was so short, nobody could really see me.

"I don't really know, but there's a rule that says we have to be here by midnight." Gray says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. The clock chimes. "And as I say that, I notice it is midnight now…" He trails off.

"What's gonna happen?" Natsu questions.

"Everyone in the guilds that have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games… Good morning!" It's the pumpkin!

"Outside?" Erza asks as we all rush outside.

"What the hell is that?! It's huge!" I attempted to stifle a laugh at Natsu but just burst out laughing.

"What?" Gray asks.

"That's what she said!" I yelled between my fit of laughter. Everyone gave me blank looks as I composed myself.

"Anyway… It's a three dimensional figure!" Lucy stated the obvious.

"A pumpkin!" Happy yelled out excitedly.

"Beginning now, we're going to take 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pair them down to eight." He stated, rather cheerful.

"Elimination round?!" Gray yelled out.

"We didn't hear about this!" Erza shouted.

"Expect the unexpected!~" I sang.

While everyone was in deep thought about the elimination round, my thoughts ran to things that were very important. I wonder if they'll notice me just randomly eating things. Like pie… pie is good. Not the math pie, the actual pie. Especially cherry pie. Mmm, cherry pie.

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams participating in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" The ground started shaking.

"What the…?" I looked at Natsu and started laughing at him as he was on the ground looking like he was going to be sick.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

"The inn is transforming!"

"Transformers! More than meets the eye! Transformers, robots in disguise!" I sang out and giggled as they all looked at me weirdly.

"Look! It's happening to the other inns." Gray pointed out.

"Transforming is a Man's romantic fantasy!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I don't know what romantic fantasy movies you've been watching, but it's obviously not the right ones!" I yelled at him.

"All of you are going to race each other!" I pouted at the pumpkin. Race meant running, I can tell you that I am one hundred percent not capable of that.

"The goal is the games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." The pumpkin stated.

"A path?" Gray asked.

"We have to take the path?" Erza questioned.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all six members must arrive together, or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibilities for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Natsu asked.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky labyrinth… begin!" He yelled out. I cracked my knuckles.

"I know who I'm killing first!" I stated with a finger pointed in the air.

* * *

**So the games start next chapter... interesting ^-^ haha, don't forget to review, I find it encourages me to fix my stupid c button on the computer. -_-) It's so messed up, like, I'll press on it like a normal key and it totally rejets me... _SEE?! Anywho, have a wonderful night!_**


End file.
